In recent years, a display device has a smaller distance between neighboring wirings with definition enhancement and downsizing thereof. In particular, wirings electrically connected to signal lines formed in a display region are bundled into groups, each including a plurality of wirings, outside the display region. Then, the groups of the wirings are connected to a plurality of drive circuits. A direction of extension of the wirings is diagonal with respect to a direction of extension of the signal lines. As a result, the distance between the neighboring wirings becomes extremely small. The above-mentioned wiring is so-called diagonal wiring. The diagonal wiring has problems in that the neighboring wirings undesirably come into contact with each other and disconnection of the wiring occurs by thinning the wirings so as to avoid the contact between the wirings.
A technology for solving the problem described above is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-187026, for example. In a configuration described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-187026, the neighboring wirings are formed in layers different from each other. In this manner, a distance between the neighboring wirings in the same layer is increased. As a result, the neighboring wirings can be prevented from coming into contact with each other.